My invention relates to an archer's bow and, more particularly, to an archer's bow having a device for extending, retracting and storing a cord disposed between the bow and the bowstring.
Various prior art back sights have no strings attached to a front mounted mechanism to align them with a front sight. Conventional back sights must be aligned by a careful manipulation of the fingers to twist the bowstring when drawing an arrow to aim and shoot. While such operations require practice and skill, there is always the greater chance of failure to align the back sight with the front sight properly under crucial situations, such as may arise in the field when hunting or competing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,121 issued to the present application and herein incorporated by reference teaches the use of an extensible cord connected between a back sight and a point on a bow slightly above the front sight for keeping the back sight aimed in the desired forward direction. More specifically, the aforementioned patent discloses means by which injury may be averted if the cord breaks or loosens from its attachment to the bow.
The problem still remains, however, that when the bowstring is in a relaxed position, not displaced from the bow (e.g., during storage, transportation or simply when not shooting arrows) the cord tends to hang loosely and may threaten to entangle the archer and the arrows.
Another problem relates to many archers' desire for better accuracy in shooting arrows. To aid in solving this problem, an archer must be careful to pull the arrows back to the same position each time an arrow is to be released. This has proved to be difficult under various conditions and over a relatively long period of time.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved mechanism to align a bowstring mounted back sight with the front sight of the bow in which the mechanism does not pose a safety hazard to the archer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means to limit bowstring displacement every time it is drawn back to shoot an arrow in order to increase predictability of an archer's performance.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.